


you're in the army now

by GlibGlob



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M, also pierre is just kind of mentioned, he is important though, it feels weird to tag jules in this i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlibGlob/pseuds/GlibGlob
Summary: I'm so very sorry about this, idk what happened to make me write this.I mean, I do know, but I never knew I was capable of writing stuff like that.Anyway, as always, not beta read, all mistakes are mine.Enjoy!xx Leo
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Jules Bianchi/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	you're in the army now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so very sorry about this, idk what happened to make me write this.  
I mean, I do know, but I never knew I was capable of writing stuff like that. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, not beta read, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
xx Leo

„Max, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?” 

The other end of the phone was quiet, causing Charles to let out a deep sigh. 

“It has been almost a year since we last talked, what could possibly cause you to call me at 3 in the morning and…”

“They just called me. He’s dead.” 

Charles swallowed down the last words he was about to say. 

“I am coming over right now, don’t move from where you are, I still have your spare key. Stay on the line Max, I will be there as quick as I can.” 

The young man jumped out of his bed, throwing on the first pair of pants he could find and ran out of the door with nothing but his set of keys and his phone in his hands. In his car he took the first breath since he heard the news and started talking to Max again. 

“Talk to me about him, tell me all about the wedding, I think I have started forgetting the details.” 

Max started talking, understanding that his former best friend was trying to keep him occupied until he wasn’t alone anymore, but he didn’t mind. Talking about his husband always made him happy, made him think about all the happy memories and how in love he was. Except that this time he wasn’t sad because he missed his other half. He was sad because Daniel had died. 

-

“Max, may I introduce, this is Daniel, Jules’ best friend. He will be tagging along with us today, getting a look at things and helping us out if he feels like he knows how to.” 

Charles and Max were paramedics, always working their shifts together and have been best friends since school. 

“Alright, nice to meet you Daniel. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask and besides that, let’s have a good shift.”

The two of them shook hands, looking into each other’s eyes and making Charles grin. Ever since Max broke up with his last boyfriend, his best friend has been trying to get him back into the dating game, especially because of how happy he was with his boyfriend Jules and wanting the same happiness for Max. 

Before they could start a conversation though, the siren went off and the boys were scrambling to get into their car, hurrying to get to whoever had called them. 

The three of them worked together for a while, along with Jules, Dan as his partner. But while the two older guys loved and enjoyed their job, they both weren’t sure it was 100% the right thing for them. Until Jules came up with the idea of enlisting in the army, Daniel on board immediately, making the two younger boys worry the second they first mentioned it. Daniel and Max had started dating somewhere along the time they have been working together. Daniel and Jules were serious about enlisting, and soon enough the two of them shipped off to basic training, leaving behind their boyfriends who missed them every day. The day after the two of them had come back from basic training, the two couples went out for a lunch double date, where everything started going wrong for the first time in their lives. 

“Dan, I’m not sure I understood Jules correctly, you’re going to be a medic as well, right?” 

The older guy nodded at Charles’ question, his mouth full. After swallowing, he sat up a bit and nodded again. 

“Exactly, yes. We’re doing the training together, and will most likely even go on our first tour together, but that’s not certain yet.” 

Charles nodded, took a last bite of his food and saw out of the corner of his eye how his boyfriend got up. 

“Where are you going cheri?” 

Max and Daniel both had a wide grin on their faces, Max’ phone pointed at Charles. 

“I am not going anywhere mon petit, in fact I want to stay with you forever. For the rest of my life. You know, I had this whole speech prepared, but I kind of forgot it all. Just, uhm , Charles Leclerc, will you do me the honour of marrying me?” 

Charles never got to answer, because right in that moment he heard tyres squealing and the next thing he knew was waking up in the back of an ambulance, to the worried faces of his colleagues. 

“Good to see you’re back with us Charles. Do you remember what happened?” 

“Uhm, well, not really. Jules was proposing to me, and I was about to say yes, and now I’m here. So I guess there was an accident?” 

His colleagues looked at each other, expressions on their faces that Charles couldn’t really place. 

“I hate to be the one to tell you this mate, but uhm, well it was a drunk driver and he lost control of his car and crashed into your guys’ table. Max and Dan are completely fine, the table sort of shielded them, but well. Jules, he was DOA.” 

Charles looked at his colleagues, trying to find out if they were making jokes about this or if they were actually being serious. 

“No, come on Seb, don’t joke about this stuff. This isn’t funny.” 

Seb shook his head with his eyes closed. 

“I wish I was. I’m really sorry Charles.” 

That’s when Charles’ world as he knew it broke down, and he knew instantly that it was never going to be the same again. His boyfriend, his Jules, the love of his life, the guy he had been with for the last seven years since he was 16, he just died. And there was no way Charles would ever move on from that. 

Daniel went on his first tour, and came back. Max and Charles still worked their shifts together. Looking at it from the outside, not much had changed, except that everything was different. 

On Charles’ 24th birthday, almost a year after the accident, Max and Daniel took him out for dinner, while all their friends prepared a surprise party at the station. The party was a complete success, with Charles’ brothers there, and even Jules’ older brother had come, making Charles cry just a little bit. 

And then it was time for Dan and Max to have their moment, asking Charles if it was okay to steal the spotlight of course. They announced that they had gotten engaged and would be getting married as soon as Dan would be back from Iraq, where he was leaving to in a week. 

Again, Daniel came back, Charles and Max having organised the whole wedding in the meantime. The wedding was beautiful, with their vows the absolute highlight that left no cheek dry. When it came to Charles’ speech as Max’ best man, the waterworks started again. 

“Max and Daniel. Where do I even start. Max, we met when we were six years old, little kids that were afraid of the big, bad world that was primary school. And we got through it together. And then through middle school, then high school, paramedic training and we even started working together. I feel like you are not just my best friend, but my brother, which I technically have enough of with Lorenzo and Arthur, but hey, you speak a different language than us, so I guess that’s a good addition. 

Daniel, I met you for the first time when I had just turned 16, and Jules had finally gotten over himself and our age difference and we had started dating. All his friends saw me as a little boy, but you never did. You always treated me as an equal, as a friend, and I think that says a lot about your character. 

I am proud to be able to say that without me, we would not be here today, because you two would have most likely never met. But we also need to give Jules some credit, he was the one who helped you realise you were bi, remember Dan?”

That got a few laughs from the people who knew the story. 

“Anyway, I think what I am trying to say here, is that I am incredibly happy for the two of you, you were made for each other and I can tell that you will love each other for the rest of your lives. And if I have learned anything in my 24, almost 25 years on this earth, it’s that life is precious. So getting to spend it with someone who loves you as much as you two love each other, that’s a real privilege. 

I’m sorry, I told myself I wouldn’t start crying, yet here I am. 

Something I have never told either of you, because I wanted to save it for your wedding, was something Jules once said about the two of you and about love. It was so beautiful, that I made him record a version of it, so yeah, that was it from me, and here goes the last part of my speech, pre recorded by the love of my life, before he even knew you two would be getting married. I’m going to stop talking now, because in about a minute, I won’t be able to anyway. Congratulations.”

People started clapping, as Charles indicated for his brother to start the video he had prepared. 

“Hey there Dan, Max. I don’t know why Charles is making me record this, but he’s a smart guy so I’m guessing we’re watching this at your wedding right now. 

I love Charles with all I have, and I know that I am going to marry him one day. That’s why I also know what that determination to work on spending the rest of your life with one person looks like. Daniel, I see that determination in you. Don’t ever let go of Max, what you two have is very special, it’s true love. And Max, don’t ever let Charles make too much fun of you for how you look at Daniel. Don’t laugh, we all know your heart eyes. If he ever makes fun of you for it, just remind him how he looks at me and you should be good. 

I love you Dan, and I love you Max. It’s weird to say this but I just feel like I should, congratulations on your marriage.” 

Max, Dan and Charles were three sobbing messes by the end of the video, along with some of the guests. Luckily for them, Max’ mother chose that exact moment to bring in the cake and help everyone get back on track.

A few months later, Charles’ life changed again. His dad died, suddenly and unexpected. Max was there for him through it all, the ugly times, the funeral, the dark nights. Until Charles met Pierre. A young French guy, Charles’ age, pretty, funny, well mannered. And the first guy Charles has expressed any kind of interest in since Jules. 

Max warned him, that while he was happy for his best friend, he was jumping into this too fast. Moving in with someone after two months, but not being able to tell them that you love them? That was not right in Max’ eyes, and he told Charles that. Which caused the two of them to fight and stop talking. 

Pierre and Charles broke up two weeks later, Charles too proud to admit that Max was right and not contacting his best friend. Until Max contacted Charles, at three in the morning, after his world has he knew it had broken down and he knew it was never going to be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want a sequel i guess?   
I have so many ideas for scenes in this universe, so if there is something you want to read, just let me know.


End file.
